I love you
by Random Coupler
Summary: WonreiLien ddrabble lemon scented.


**Well you guys, I was up late and was suffering from severe sugar highness. SO I deiced to write this little ditty of lemon, actually it's more like lemon scented...I don't own Zatch Bell.**

They lay in bed together, the soft moonlight pooling over them through the window, the only source of light in the room. But it was enough for Wonrei, enough for him to see every detail of her face, the way her hair flowed round her bare shoulders, the small glint of light in her eyes as she stared sleepily at him. Her breath was still rough, coming heavily, and there was a small smile on her lips.

It was Lien's first time; his as well. And it had been so perfect, so very unexpected as well. They had been together for some time, nearly three years now. Their relationship had been frowned upon by many; Lien's father and other mamodo. But they didn't listen, the insults and discouragement, were just buzzes in their ears now.

Their relationship was a strong one; the more and more battles they went through the more it hurt, the enviable departure factor. But their fights seemed to only strengthen their relationship. After each battle, they'd come back to each other, needing each other, understanding each other more. He'd found out, that underneath the tough appearance she tried to make around other people, she was frail, oh so frail, and deeply in need of someone to be her backbone, her support. And he had taken the place gladly, had been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen, someone to love. She cried so easily; he hadn't been very surprised about that.

Lien was the only person he truly loved, and to lose her, it felt like he would lose anything. He had been wary of being with her at first, just because of the difference speices of beings. They hadn't started out as a couple; just, every now and then, they'd just spend more and more time getting closer. Neither knew exactly what was going on between them; they just knew that there was an attraction, a strange, unexplainable attraction that they couldn't' resist. Lien had been the first to admit her feelings, though, even as she confessed them, she hadn't been entirely sure _what_ she felt; she had just known that she had never felt these feelings in her whole life.

He had been scared, and even tried to push her away, telling her that he hated her. This relationship was dangerous, to be with a mamodo in battle. It dangerous your life, and he didn't want to put Lien in the position where she'd get hurt. But, he couldn't stay far from her long, and vowed to always try to protect her.

Her eyes were closed now; she had fallen asleep. They were at her grandparents' house, in Lien's room. They were home, but Wonrei didn't care. They were downstairs, most likely wondering about the wedding that their granddaughter told them about, yet wouldn't happen. No one knew Wonrei was over in Lien's room; he had sneaked in through Lien's window.

They hadn't planned to go all the way; Wonrei sometimes came secretly over, in through her window, when he couldn't bear being alone at night This time, one thing had led to another, and they ended up sleeping together. They didn't regret it though;Wonrei never felt better in his life, knowing she was there, that she loved him, four weeks ago, he had heard Lien confine to Megumi that she could never sleep with anyone unless she loved them. Just that thought, that knowledge made all his blood rise to his face, for she had told him two seconds after she reminded him that she loved him.

But, he knew that one day, it would end. Any day a mamodo could come and burn his book, and he'd be gone, they'd be apart forever. It would happen, despite how much he wanted to pull her close and tell her they'd be together forever. They weren't and she'd probably hate him for it. He knew her too well. He was flawed, so greatly flawed because of the damn battle that he was a forced participant in, and it was an unforgivable flaw. But, he greatly wished she would love him no matter what.

He leaned over to her, and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

**Aw...Wasn't that cute? Don't flame please.**


End file.
